Traditionally, commercial roofing systems have been expensive for four reasons: high material cost, high labor cost, high workman compensation cost and high equipment cost. Heretofore, relatively little could be done to reduce these costs. Each of the components of such roof system may comprise different materials such as base materials, insulating materials, covering materials, waterproofing materials and weighting materials require installation, generally as a substantial time investment. The last high cost factor in the roof system is the equipment necessary to install traditional roof systems. Contractors must invest substantial sums of money in large and heavy equipment which then requires further investment in devices capable of rendering such equipment moveable. The cost is effectively spread over the customers jobs increasing the costs thereof.